The Twins
by lonie b
Summary: AU If I had known about all the trouble meeting my twin brother was going to bring I wouldn't have bothered with trying to find out about who our dad was. The least my brother could have done was give me a warning about what I was about to get myself into.
1. i have a family

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles.**

_The doctor who attended to the birth of the twins was an old family friend. The mother of the new borns was the daughter of his friend in the House of Life. As for the father, well, no one knew who he was except for the mother. Even though the two babies were just born the doctor could tell that they were powerful. It would have been wonderful if the second one had not been a still born. Dismayed, the mother took her other child home. Little did she know that about an hour after being born the still born wasn't as still. Not knowing what else to do the doctor took it home to raise as his own._

_The twins were both boys and their names were Perseus and Theseus Jackson. Each not knowing that the other existed their entire lives but as the fates would have it, that was about to drastically change._

**Seventeen years later.**

"WHAT?!" TJ shouted. Now TJ was far from your normal teenage boy. He was a magician in the House of Life, but even there he wasn't very normal where abnormal things were normal. His real name was Theseus Jackson Masterrsyn and he was about average height with black hair and a slight tan. What really made him different from everyone else in the House were his eyes, they were an impossible shade of sea green. On the magic side of things he was also different by being able to do things that others couldn't. Nobody knew why the young magician was so different and that was the one thing he has always wanted to know.

"I know it's a lot to take in, son, but I need you to try." TJ's father told him.

"How am I supposed to absorb all of that in an hour, dad? I'm going to need a few weeks at least." The man put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know, but do you think you can be ready to leave by next week?" when TJ nodded his father continued. "The 21st Nome is training the blood of the pharos which you are, TJ. You'll be able to learn more about your magic from them." Theseus remained quiet. "I'm sure if you ask them they could also help you find out more about you're different than the rest of us." A few minutes pasted in silence before TJ finally spoke.

"Do you think my brother will be there too?" The teen looked at his father pleadingly.

"I don't know, TJ. I don't know.

**Ha. There you have it the first chapter. Tell me what you think. If you do review then I won't kill you in the next chapter with my favorite torture method. If you don't believe me you can just ask the people who called me evil for it. ;)**


	2. Meeting Felix

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles.**

**Cheers to the first reviewer of this story.**

**Joanne Lee – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it and here's the next chapter.**

**TJ's PoV.**

A week later I was at the 21st Nome in Brooklyn, NY. It was a limestone and steel mansion on top of a warehouse on the banks of the East River. There was a marvelous view of Manhattan from the balcony. The Kanes had just finished giving me a tour of the place and introduced me to a few of the trainees. Now we were sitting in the library with two others, Walt and Zia I believe.

Carter and Sadie Kane look nothing alike. For one, Sadie was white while Carter was African American. Sadie's hair was caramel colored and she had blue eyes. Carter's hair was brown, as were his eyes. Walt was also African American. Zia was Arabic and had amber eyes. Right now we were discussing all the different gods and which of their paths I would like to follow. Honestly, none of them sounded like they could fit my "skill" set.

"I'm telling you guys, none of those fit me." I told them. They all shared a look.

"TJ, you don't have to figure out what path you want to learn on your first day. It takes time and sometimes your path is already chosen." Carter explained. "You'll know when you find it."

"Yeah, none of us knew what paths we were going to follow when we first started the whole path of the gods thing." Sadie added.

"It's not that I don't know what path to choose. My powers are different from other magicians'." I said to them hoping to clarify my point. Didn't work too well.

"Everyone's powers are different. That's why we teach so many different things in the House." Zia spoke this time. Gah! These people just aren't getting it. Yeah, I know they're trying to be helpful but it was a bit irritating that they didn't understand what I was trying to tell them. I started to bang my head on the table.

"Why are you doing that?" Carter asked.

"Because you aren't getting it." Keeping up the head banging. "Everyone always says that emotions are bad for magic."

"Because it is." Walt spoke up. "They can kill the spells you're trying to cast. What does that have to do with anything?" I stopped the head banging and looked up at him.

"Some of my powers react to emotions like their making it stronger." They looked shocked when I said that and I knew why.

"Is that even possible?" A new voice spoke from behind us. We turned to see a boy at around the age of eleven standing among the shelves of books and scrolls.

"Hey Felix. What do you need?" Carter asked him.

"Just came to tell you it's time for dinner." Felix told him but never took his eyes off me. It was almost as if he had seen me before. That didn't make sense because I had never seen the kid before in my life.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Have you ever been to St. Louis?" The kid asked me. Now I was really confused.

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" How could this kid possibly know me?

"Oh, you just look like someone I saw there one time." With that Felix turned and left. After he left I looked back at the others, they looked just as confused as I was.

"So you ready to meet all of the other initiates?" Sadie asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I replied. This was going to be fun.

**Oh TJ you have no idea what's coming your way. Neither does the rest of the House. **


	3. Kidnapped

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles.**

**AzamiBlossom – Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like it.**

**Boom worm 764 – Yes Theseus is Percy's twin and no he wasn't talking to Poseidon, sorry, and he does not yet know he's a demigod. Felix did see Percy at St. Louis (at least in my story) and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. That is so cool he's your twin. So I have twin siblings reading my story about twin heroes. Awesome! :D**

I followed the others up to the balcony where we would be eating our meals. When we walked out I saw a large table piled high with all kinds of food. There were also others tables where the others were eating. Off to one side there was a pool with a crocodile swimming it and people would occasionally throw it pieces of bacon. Grabbing some food from the table I went to sit down and eat. After I sat down the guy next to me turn and in traduced himself.

"Hey I'm Julian. Are you joining us here?" He asked me.

"Yeah I am." I replied.

"Jackson?" A strangled voice said in front of me. Looking over I saw a red head with green eyes and orange freckles. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"Nancy, that's not any way to welcome someone." One of the adults scolded her but she ignored them.

"Um, sorry but I think you mistake me for someone else because I have never met you before." Was what I told her in answer. "And I'm here to learn the path of the gods and to find the rest of my family."

"Wait, so you're not Percy Jackson?" The guy sitting next to her asked.

"No, I'm not." I couldn't tell if the two of they were relieved or disappointed.

"Who's Percy Jackson?" Zia asked them. Everyone was listening now. To be honest I wanted to know who he was to.

"Someone we went to school with. New guy over here looks exactly like him." The boy said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they're twins." Nancy, I think that was what the adult called her, added. "So, new kid, since you're not him what's your name? I'm Nancy Bobofit by the way and this is Matt Sloan."

"TJ Masterrsyn." I replied.

"Nice name." Another girl a few seats down said. "My name is Jazz. Does the TJ stand for something and what did you mean when you said 'to find the rest of my family'? Did you lose contact with them or something?"

"It's short for Theseus Jackson which is my real name. Masterrsyn is my adopted name. I want to find my real family." As I said the last part I looked down at the table. Nobody spoke for a moment.

"So you're basically saying is that you want to find the people who got rid of you." Julian stated.

"They didn't get rid of me." I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked me. "And if you're adopted then how do you know you're blood of the pharos?"

"My adopted father was friends with my late grandfather who was descended from the last great king of Upper Egypt before in fell to Narmer. Mr. Masterrsyn was also the doctor who attended mine and my twin brother's birth and he could tell that we were both powerful and that it would be dangerous to raise both of us together." Pausing, I looked around whether or not I should continue.

"They made an agreement and everyone lived happily ever after right?" it was Sadie that had guessed and I saw Cater roll his eyes. I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Not quite. My mom didn't know about magic so he couldn't tell her that at the time." I corrected her.

"So what happened?" Nancy asked next.

"Well, I was a still born so he told my mom I was dead and then he healed me with magic." They all looked a bit shocked as I told them that.

"He kidnapped you basically." Matt summed up all of what I said in a simple sentence.

"Yup."

"You poor child." An adult said to me sympathetically. I just shrugged.

**Hmmmm, kidnapped is a bit of a harsh word. Oh well. Hope you guys liked it. **


	4. The First Day

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles.**

**Nessa11997 – I'm glad you did.**

**AzamiBlossom – Yes! I can still pull the unexpected! There will be Percy's PoV in here and I have no idea when he's coming into the story because I still have to figure out how I want the two of them to meet.**

**Book worm 764 – In a way it is I guess. Your welcome for the longer chapter and thank you for correcting me.**

**Trumpetista – I'm working on length and I know my dialog can be confusing to other people who aren't inside my head so I'll work on that as well.**

**JubileeKnight – That is actually the first time I've had someone ask me that and I don't know. Can autographs be done on Fanfic?**

**Miss Jackson Grayson-Barton – Originality and killing people with anticipation was my goal for this story (and my other one).**

**Warning: there will be a surprise in this chapter.**

A few days had passed since I came to the 21st Nome and I fell into the routine of how things work around here. Today though is my first day going to school. Ever. In my entire life. This was going to be interesting to say the least. On the way to the school I was having a mini panic attack. The others could tell too.

"Yo, dude chill. It's not the end of the world. We're just going to school. You're not going to die." Julian said trying to make me feel better.

"He says to the guy who has never been to school before." I said with sarcasm and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over I met Jazz's blue eyes.

"Don't worry TJ. We'll teach you what you need to know and show you where all your classes are and stuff." She smiled at me when she finished speaking.

"Thanks Jazz." I told her and returned a small smile.

"Just make sure you steer clear of Drew." Sadie said from behind us. "She will rip your heart out without a second thought."

"What do you mean?" I stopped walking and looked back at her.

"Don't worry about it right now. We're almost there." Walt said indicating that we should keep moving and we did. A few minutes a space that looked like a park came into view. Only it wasn't an actual park because it had all these different buildings on it and a bunch of kids.

"I'm gunna guess that's the school." I broke the silence that we were walking in.

"Yup." Julian replied. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Not really. When we entered the building Julian showed me where the front office was so I could get my schedule. I showed it to Julian after I got it.

"Cool we have our first class together." He said as he scanned it. "You also have forth hour with Walt and Sadie. I'm sure you can get other people to help you find your other classes if you need to."

"Ok so where's our first class?" We walked out of the office and down the hall. As we walked Julian explained to me the layout of the school and about all the different clicks there were. Going around a corner I ran into someone and their stuff they were carrying fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry." I said as I bent down to gather up the stuff.

"You should be." The person I ran into said and I noticed that it was a girl's voice. Looking over I saw platform heels, tan legs, and a form fitting skirt. Among the things on the ground were makeup and a pocket mirror. Finished gathering her things I stood back up and handed them to her. First thing I noticed about her was that she was really pretty and that she was Asian.

"Here you go. I'm TJ by the way." I introduced myself and she took her things in a daze and never stopped looking at me.

"Thanks." She said and I couldn't decipher her expression. Shaking her head she started to walk away. "I have to go." I stopped her before she got too far away.

"Don't I at least get a name?"

"Drew." Was her answer before she disappeared down the hall.

"Wow." Julian spoke from behind me and I looked back at him. "Never thought I would ever see that happen."

"What?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Drew saying thanks and not being mean about it." He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. "Come on class starts in a few minutes."

The classes were a lot easier than I thought they would be and went by quickly. Finding them was easy as well because I got help from the other students like Julian said to. Before I knew it I was entering my forth hour class which I remember Julian saying that it was the one I had with Sadie and Walt. Lo and behold, there they were sitting in the back of the class talking to each other. I went back and sat down next to them.

"Hey TJ." Walt greeted me.

"Hi."

"Julian told us about what happened this morning with drew. Did that really happen or is he just pulling our leg?" Sadie questioned. "Because that does not sound like the Drew we know and hate."

"Why? What's she usually like?" I asked her.

"A heartless, man eating witch." She answered with a straight face.

"That bad huh?" I myself found that a little hard to believe but they had known her longer than I have.

"Yeah and unfortunately she's in this class as well." Walt told me. The bell rang as the other students took their seats. "That's weird. Usually she's here by now."

"Maybe she decided to drop the class." Sadie said hopefully.

"I don't think we're that lucky, Sadie." Her boyfriend said to her. As the teacher started the lesson I thought about what they said about Drew and wondered about why she didn't act the way she usually did toward me.

**Ta da. It's a long chapter. And no that was not the surprise that I mentioned at the beginning. I'll leave you to guess what the surprise was.**


	5. Telling Percy

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles.**

**Book worm 764 – I never said that Nancy didn't hate him I just haven't gotten to the part that explains how she feels about him in my story.**

**Miss Jackson Grayson-Barton – Yes that is why Drew was being nice to him. Drew being nice was the surprise that I put in that chapter for all of you so congrats on guessing that right! You'll just have to read and find out why Drew missed the class.**

**Fanfic1892 – I'm glad to hear it.**

**Nessa11997 – Yes it is something you can guess and I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Book worm 764 – Wow you're one of my most frequent posters, not that that's a bad thing it's just something I noticed. You're welcome for the longer chapter and yes that was why she was being nice and that was the surprise, so that makes you the second person to guess that right.**

**Drew's PoV.**

When he first ran into me I thought he was going to be another jerk trying to make a move on me. What I did not expect him to look exactly like Percy. At first I thought it was him but then he said his name was TJ. Confused anyone? Well I am. I had to tell someone but everyone at camp wouldn't believe me. Percy was at school so I couldn't IM him and it'd be weird to go and see him. Plus I had no drachmas so I couldn't IM him anyway or anyone else for that matter. Instead I was on my way to Goode High School where Percy went. All it took was some charmspeak to get excused from school for the day and I was off.

On the way there I considered what I was going to tell him and if he'd even believe me. In all reality I didn't know if Percy could do anything about TJ but it felt right to tell him. At least I could get advice about what to do next. The school soon came into view and I still had no idea what to say to Percy. Nevertheless I still went in and went to the office. The woman at the desk looked up when I entered.

"Can I help you, miss?" She asked me.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me what class Percy Jackson is in right now because I have something really important to tell him." I told her and she gave me a skeptical look. "It's a family matter." She did what I asked after I told her that plus I put some power into my words this time."

"He's in room 314 with Mr. Blofis on the second floor. Would you like me to send for him?"

"No thank you, I'll just go up myself." I smiled at her and walked out. What is wrong with me today, I'm never this nice to people. Well, unless I want something that my charmspeak won't get me. It took a few minutes to locate the classroom and I knocked on the door. Mr. Blofis opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I barrow Percy for a minute? I need to talk to him about something." I asked him and he nodded. He turned back to the class.

"Percy someone needs to talk to you." Mr. Blofis called out and Percy looked over. He got a confused look when he saw who it was but he came over anyway. As soon as he closed the door behind himself he turned to me.

"What do you need, Drew?" Percy asked a little on guard but still politely, bless him.

"Well, it might be nothing but I thought I should tell you anyway just in case." He rolled his eyes at me when I said that. "Just listen, okay? Today a new guy came to my school and he looks exactly like you. At first I even thought it was you but he didn't have a tattoo on his arm…"

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?" Jackson interrupted me.

"Partly." He raised an eyebrow at me. "This guy also had an aura of power around almost as powerful as yours or Jason's."

"You're thinking he may be a half-blood?" I nodded.

"There are also others at my school that I can sense power coming from but not quite like a half-blood's. Almost as if it's another type of magic."

"Have you told Chiron about the others?" Percy asked and I shook my head.

"There haven't been many monster attacks so there seemed no point in telling until it got worse and me and Lucy aren't able to handle it by ourselves anymore. I also wanted to make sure of what they were before I told anyone else. I'm not even letting Lacy tell anyone. We've been keeping an eye on them for about a year now." He nodded as I explained and he seemed to be thinking about something. The bell rang signaling the end of the period and students started flocking out of rooms to their lockers and to whatever they had next and Percy pulled me into Mr. Blofis's room as soon as it emptied.

"What did she need?" Mr. Blofis asked as we came in.

"Drew thinks she might have found a half-blood at her school." Percy told him. "A pretty powerful one according to her."

"Well if that's the case then you should go check it out." Percy nodded at him and grabbed his things from the desk he was sitting at before I came and pulled him out.

"Tell mom for me if you get home before I do." He told Mr. Blofis as we left the classroom. I fallowed him to his locker so he could put his stuff in there. After he was done with that we headed to the front of the school to start heading over to Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted (BAG). "So what's the half-blood's name?" Jackson asked as we left the school.

"TJ."

**Bam! Another chapter in the hole! The moment we have all been waiting for is coming up so don't quit reading.**


	6. I Meet Percy Jackson

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles.**

**Fanfic1892 – You'll just have to read and find out. **

**Nessa11997 – You're welcome.**

**Book worm 764 – Yes he finally finds out…..ish.**

**Sorry for not updating soon but school sucks! Why do they have to give out sooo many assignments at one time that are all due at around the same time? It's cutting into my writing time! Anyway…..**

**TJ's PoV.**

Lunch time was after fourth hour and I was ready for it because I was hungry. We met up with the others of our group outside on the grass next to a small lake. Right as we were about to sit down we heard someone shouting Sadie's name. Looking over to where the shout came from I saw two girls heading our way. Sadie looked both surprised and happy to see them. She ran over and gave them each a hug before leading them over here.

"Everyone meet my mates Liz and Emma from London. Liz and Emma meet my magician friends." Sadie introduced us.

"Um, aren't you not supposed to go around telling people that we're magicians?" I asked her.

"They already found out back when my grandparents got possessed by gods." She waved it off and turned back to her friends. "What you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well we missed you and thought we would come and see you." One of them said.

"And guess what, we're staying with you!" The other shouted and Sadie looked shocked.

"How'd you get permission to do that." She asked.

"I invited them." Carter told her. To say that Sadie was shocked would be an understatement. "What can't a brother do nice things for his little sister?" she through her arms around him.

"Thank you Cater."

"So which one of you is Emma and which is Liz?" I asked Sadie's friends.

"I'm Emma." Emma had glittery glasses, short spiky hair, and she looked Indian.

"And I'm Liz." Liz was a redhead with a lot of freckles and she reminded me of Nancy because of that. "You're hot. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Really Liz?" Emma gave her a _did you really do that _look. "You don't ask someone if they have a girlfriend or not until after you ask them their name." The redhead just shrugged. "But really, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." I answered them.

"Really? Well how do you feel about-" She was interrupted by another girl coming over. This one had blonde hair in pigtails and had braces.

"Hey Sadie have you seen Drew? I need to talk to her about something." The girl asked.

"No, Lacy, I haven't but an impossible thing happened this morning, she was nice to someone." Sadie told her.

"Who?"

"The new kid here apparently ran into her this morning before school and no one has seen her since. Which I don't really mind because she's always mean to everyone." There Sadie goes again with the insulting, minimal as is was.

"Yeah I've met him too…" Lacy started.

"You have?" I interrupted her.

"You sat in front of me in second hour. It's not that surprising that she was nice to him considering who he looks like."

"Let me guess, Percy Jackson?" I asked Lacy and she looked shocked.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" A voice came from behind us. It was a guy's.

"Hey Percy." Lacy greeted him. The rest of us turned to face him and I couldn't believe it, there stood Drew with a guy who looked almost exactly like me. He was a bit taller and definitely tanner than I was. Now I was wondering if this guy was my twin brother. Unfortunately I haven't been told my brother's or my mother's names, yet anyway.

"Hi Lacy." The guy replied then turned to Cater. "Cater."

"Percy." Cater greeted him back. "What are you doing here?"

"Drew thought it was extremely important that I come make sure no one has been making any evil clones of me." Percy said it with a mischievous grin and even though I could tell he was joking about it, it still hurt but I couldn't tell why. Drew rolled her eyes at him.

"I did not say it like that." I heard her grumble.

"Hold up! How do you two know each other?" Sadie said pointing at her brother and Percy.

"We ran into each other about….a year ago, wasn't it?" Percy looked at Cater for an answer.

"Give or take a few months but yeah something like that."

"And you didn't tell me this because…..why?" His sister glared at him.

"I didn't see the need to at the time." He answered Sadie.

"Well since you two have already met I'll leave the introductions to the two of you. Ta." Drew said as she turned around and walked off. I stared after her, Percy noticed and chuckled.

"Dude, word of warning: she will leave you as fast as she throws away old mascara." My look alike told me. "That's even if she would consider dating you."

"How would you know?" I asked him. "And what is up with people in not thinking that she could be a decent person?"

"I've gone to camp with her for years and she is capable of being a decent person but it would take a lot for that to actually happen." Lacy nodded in agreement with what Percy just said. Walt was studying Percy for some reason but then turned to Lacy.

"Hey Lacy you said you had to talk to Drew about something so you might want to hurry before you lose her again." He pointed in the direction that Drew went.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." With that Lacy ran off after Drew. As soon as she left Walt turned back to Percy.

"How come you never came to Brooklyn House? Someone as powerful as you should have been one of the first ones there but you didn't even come when you met Cater either. So why?" Percy just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa, back up. What do you mean by someone as powerful as he is?" Matt spoke up for the first time. "I'm pretty sure that Jackson is not a magician."

"Hey Matt, no need to talk about me like I'm not even here." Said boy glared at Percy when he spoke to him.

"Was I talking to you, Loser? Besides you couldn't even do magic even if your life depended on it."

"You want to find out?" the look in Percy's eyes when he asked Matt this was mostly unreadable but I could have sworn I saw a dare in them.

"Matt, Percy can do magic." Nancy spoke up and she sounded slightly scared for some reason.

"How do you know that, Nancy?" Jazz asked her calmly.

"Because he used it on me when we were in sixth grade."

**Ooooo, this is getting interesting don't you think? Now to decide how to reveal to Percy and TJ that they are twins. Tricky, tricky.**


End file.
